


Kiss

by SignCherie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Broken, F/M, Fluff, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignCherie/pseuds/SignCherie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP kissing for the first time after holding it back for so long.</p><p>Gold has been without Belle for more than 28 years. Now, he can finally kiss her again. From 2x01, Broken. </p><p>Drabble, one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

“Promise me you won’t try to kill her,” Belle demands, looking at Mr. Gold with fervent eyes.

Gold looks at the sky, struggling with himself. He can scarcely refuse Belle anything, but then he thinks of what Regina did, and he is filled with fury once again. To let an outrage like this slide -- it would make him weak, and how can he protect Belle, protect anyone, if the threat of his revenge holds no weight?

“Promise me,” Belle says, her voice breaking, “and we can be together.”

Gold’s hand shakes on his cane, all his resolve melting away in the face of this offer. To be with Belle -- he’s lain awake night after night yearning for this, believing it impossible. He has ached with the loss of her every day since he let her go, and now she is here, offering herself to him, and all he has to do is make one little promise.

“Oh, sweetheart,” he chokes out, one trembling hand reaching to cup her cheek. He needs the soft touch of her flesh to convince him this is real. “I promise.”

He can’t wait for her anymore. He leans in, and to his amazement she meets him halfway, pressing her lips to his with a sweet longing that matches his own need. Gods, this is real. Her lips caress his, and when she moves closer, he thinks his heart might burst. He can’t believe the miracle it is to feel her in his arms, real and solid -- to be allowed to take from her lips what he’s needed for so long. She’s real, and she’s his, and he’s not going to lose her again.

It’s she who breaks the kiss first, pulling back just enough to bestow a glorious smile on him before burying her face against his neck. Gold clutches her to him, tight. He’s not going to lose her again. She asked him to protect her, before she even knew who he was, and that’s a promise he means to keep.

Oh, yes, he’ll protect her. And that means Regina will learn exactly what happens to those who hurt what is his.


End file.
